In recent years, an organic EL display device has been in the focus of attention as a display device which uses an organic EL material (EL: Electro-Luminescence) as a light-emitting material. An organic EL element which is configured to have the organic EL material interposed between a pair of electrodes is likely to be affected by moisture. For example, water in contact with the organic EL element may cause the electrode to be degraded, that is, oxidized or peeled off and so on. Accordingly, a measure is taken for the organic EL display device against water intruding into an area where the organic EL element is provided.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-201574 discloses the organic EL display device having a so-called filled sealing structure. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-201574, a filler containing a complex compound drying agent is filled in a space sealed by an element substrate and sealing substrate (sealed space). Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H3-121700 discloses an inorganic EL display device in which a powdery water-absorbing substance (solid drying agent) is contained in a silicon resin layer.